


Kimballina smut!

by Volcal5



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Dom!Carolina, F/F, Fantasy, Modern, Monster - Freeform, Porn, Science Babies, Sex, Smut., Sub!Kimball, Veela!Carolina, Werewolves, Wolf!Vanessa, bite me. They're cute., i wanted a kimballina porn series, its gonna be good., what the fuck am i doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volcal5/pseuds/Volcal5
Summary: I don't know why, but I wanted to do a bunch of smutty oneshots for Kimballina. Some may be multiple chapters with fluff, but it's mainly smut.





	Kimballina smut!

She woke with a large gasp, the first day after her crash. She remembered looking out and finding a vast alien ocean, it seemed to be the only thing the planet held so far. It terrified her, as oceans often did, but to survive she had to move past her fear and get to safety and possibly send out a radio signal for help. She stayed alone and in fear for three months, ignoring her health and mental state before she sank into the bottom and nearly drowned before she was rescued and taken to dry land. Her radio and pod left to sink down in her place.

Her rescuer was Carolina Church, her girlfriend of two years, or was. Carolina had left earth for a rescue and recovering mission when the two were still going over their training for the expedition core, until she was presumed dead a year after her departure. Carolina revealed to Vanessa that she was in search of her younger brother, Church, and was stranded on the planet once they got too close. She lived in solitude for four years, alone and unsure of what the next day bright. She had also informed the small woman of how she tracked the radio signal one afternoon and found Vanessa nearly dead, while extremely happy to find she wasn't.

The two decided it was best for them to stay together, Vanessa repairing and upgrading all the systems and tech, while Carolina hunted and mined for supplies the two needed to survive. They stayed close, and before long, they fell in love and confessed their attraction for one another once again.

Vanessa laid on the newly made large bed she'd assembled earlier that afternoon, and smiled once she felt Carolina’s strong and muscular arms wrap around her waist. Vanessa was always a sucker for cuddles, and Carolina knew just the right way to hold her, and how to escalate the cuddle into something a lot more fun. She smirked to herself as she slowly and lightly dragged her nails across Vanessa's abondmon, kissing her shoulders and neck in the process. Vanessa giggled at first, as Carolina loved to play around with her and tickle her until she begged for a breather, until Carolina sank her teeth in slightly, then it all became moans.

Carolina possessively licked up Vanessa's neck, her body wanting more of her beautiful girlfriend as she pressed her knee against Vanessa's, now, wet cunt and grinded It up and down, causing a loser moan to escape Vanessa's lips.

“So beautiful…” she murmured in Vanessa's ear. “Oh Ness, You're all I can ever seem to think about.” She began again. “Ever since the first moment I became trapped on this fucking disaster of a planet, I could only think about you. I loved and missed every moment we spent together, you were my everything, you're still my everything! I love you, so please, please let me show you just how much.” Vanessa blushed beat red at Carolina’s words. Panting, She kissed Carolina once more and looked into her eyes, tears slipping out ever so slightly. “I love you too Lina. Please” Vanessa begged. “It's been so long, please touch me.” Vanessa bit her lip as the knee Carolina pressed into her began to grind down harder and faster, causing her moans to move up an octave or two.

This isn't their first time, before becoming lost in the stars, Carolina remembered every little detail about her girlfriend. Her favorite flower, what movies made her cry, the many things that made her smile, and, of course, what made Vanessa whither and moan beneath her. One of these being Vanessa's slight kink for biting, something inside the smaller girl seemed to make her lose all sense of control when Carolina sank her teeth in the space between her neck and shoulders. Carolina enjoyed it just as much, she loved to claim Vanessa as her own, show the world and the beautiful goddess herself who she belonged to. She often wondered if Vanessa felt the same. Most likely, considering the girl was very serious about a committed relationship.

Vanessa was losing it faster than Carolina expected. Normally the smaller girl could go on for a good while before losing herself in her own pleasure. However, Carolina noted the time they spent a apart, how long Vanessa has been too busy with her own personal goals to get involved with another woman. Carolina smiled at the thought. She was still the one to take Vanessa's virginity, and is still the the only one to do this to her.

Realizing the poor girl had enough torture for now, Carolina removed her knee from Vanessa's now soild biosuit bottoms and muffled her darling’s whimpers with a kiss. Her hand slithered to Vanessa's back, pulling down a zipper to reveal the soft copper skin that made her pupils dilate. Pulling the waterproof fabric down lower, carolina found a prize waiting for her in the form of a teal bra with matching panties. Carolina licked her lips at the sight.

“Oh Ness, you have no idea how absolutely beautiful you are.” Carolina hummed out softly as he lips traveled along the curves of Vanessa's breasts, helping her with discarding the Biosuit.

Carolina’s hands wandered from her lover’s shoulders to the top of her breasts, her thumb sneaking down a little farther to rub her erecting nipples. Starting with gentle brushes before pressing down and rolling them in circles.

“Lina!” Vanessa gasped at the sudden roughness on her breasts. Her arms wrapped themselves around Carolina’s head, pulling her down for a kiss, and moaning the moment she felt her lover slip her tongue against her own.

A few blissful seconds passed before Carolina pulled away and moved towards Vanessa's neck, kissing and nipping at each and every sensitive spot she could remember. Vanessa, still dazed from their kiss, moaned as she became lost in mind once more by Carolina’s hot lips and sharp teeth. Carolina took this moment to reach for the bra clasp on Vanessa's back, popping it undone with one swift movement.

Carolina released herself from Vanessa's neck and tugged the bra off her shoulders, sliding the fabric down her arms, and tossing it aside to nowhere in particular. She looked at the beautiful sight Vanessa's body offered, smiling at each and every perfect detail, and only frowning at the thin cotton covering the last of Vanessa's clothing. She figured that would come later, and smiled wickedly as her vision leveled with Vanessa's nude upper half, focusing purely on her lips and cleavage.

Carolina bent her head down to capture a nipple with her lips, feeling Vanessa's lips buck at the contact. Taking this as a sign, Carolina slowly dragged her tongue around the right nipple as her hand began to slowly fondle her left breast. Vanessa's moans began to raise in volume as her hands tangling themselves in Carolina’s hair, pulling lightly for encouragement. Carolina sucked down on her nipple before releasing and switching from the right to the left. She opened an eye to see Vanessa's blissful state of pure arousal, she watched her whine and squirm a bit before she lowered her free hand between Vanessa's thighs, rubbing slowly as Vanessa bucks her hips once more.

“LINA!~” Vanessa moaned, a face in pure need, begging for more.

Carolina released her hold on Vanessa's nipple, she hooked her fingers around the waistband of her panties, kissing down her body as she pulled down the fabric and threw it with the matching bra.

She took a few moments admiring the naked beauty before her. Vanessa's face was red, her eyes were shut tightly together, she was biting her lip to keep from releasing her whimpers as she rubbed her legs together with a need for release.   
Carolina smiled as she slipped her biosuit off and crawled in between Vanessa's legs, nuzzling her nose into a small muscular thigh before swiping her tongue up Vanessa's slit causing the girl to moan and buck. Carolina held her hips down into the mattress and, deciding they girl had enough foreplay, thrusted her tongue into Vanessa, a sudden surprise, but one Vanessa couldn't love more.

Carolina moaned, sending vibrations into Vanessa, she missed this taste more than anything she could remember, sweet as could be for a girl like Vanessa. Her mind instinctively told her to get more, her tongue moved all around inside Vanessa, hitting every spot that made Vanessa's voice shake and her body shiver. Carolina continued to repeat those movements while circling Vanessa's clit with her thumb, bringing the girl closer and closer to orgasam.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for Vanessa, the girl came onto Carolina’s tongue, her walls clenching as her juices fell down her chin.

Carolina sat up to wipe the excess juices off her chin and onto her fingers, sucking her fingers clean to get the rest of the sweet liquid Vanessa seemed to make quite well. Vanessa's pants slowed down after a few moments of rest, she looked up to Carolina and blushed crimson once again as the sight of Carolina taking off her underwear came into her clouded view.

Carolina stripped herself down to be as bare as Vanessa. She crawled on top of her once more, pressing her core onto Vanessa's thigh, while placing Vanessa's core onto her own thigh. Vanessa bit her lip, the feeling of Carolina, now hot and wet, pressed tightly against her thigh sent shivers to her own core, which led her to a moan the moment she remembered who it was pressed against.

Carolina let out a shaky breath as she started to grind herself against Vanessa, being sure to move her leg to get the girl going. Vanessa moaned softly as she began to move herself in the same tempo as her rescuer.

“Vanessa~” Carolina let out, picking up her speed.

Vanessa buried her face in the crook of Carolina’s neck, gripping her shoulders as she moaned wantonly. She could feel herself getting closer once more, and but the soft sighs and praises from Carolina, she could tell Carolina was close as well.

Carolina kissed Vanessa's face and head as the two began to lose themselves in one another. Vanessa let out a loud moan and scratched her nails across Carolina’s back causing Carolina to jolt up and sink her teeth into Vanessa neck. Vanessa let out a scream in pain and pleasure, coming hard for the second time that night. As she rode out her orgasam, her nails sank deeper into Carolina’s back and triggered the taller redhead to release an orgasam of her own, red lines threatening to let blood fall down her back.   
Carolina collapsed next to Vanessa and pulled her into a tight hug letting them both calm down and keep from shivering.

A minute passed before either was able to look at the other. Carolina smiled and kissed Vanessa deeply, knowing damn well Vanessa could taste herself on Carolina’s lips, and pulled away to see her lover with eyes threatening to fall into a deep slumber. Carolina let out a small laugh before pulling the girl close and the covers over them both.

“Get some sleep Vanessa.” she said, kissing the top of Vanessa's head. “I love you, so much.”

Vanessa smiled with whatever energy she could muster up, cuddling more into Carolina. “I love you too Carolina, so much. I missed you so much...I love you..” she softly breathed those words as she drifted off into sleep.

Carolina wiped a tear from her eye before closing her eyes and falling in sync with Vanessa's breathing. Perhaps she was still stuck on a shitty planet, but at least she has the love of her life in her arms once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a good amount of ideas. But if any of you have better ones, don't be shy and put them in the comment section.


End file.
